The present disclosure relates generally to gate drive systems. Some switching devices, such as wide bandgap semiconductor switches, are capable of very high switching frequencies, which is beneficial in certain power electronics applications to minimize switching losses. One byproduct of fast switching is the disruption of the gate signal received by the wide bandgap switch due to induced voltage in the gate drive system created by the flow of common mode current through the isolation stages of the gate driver. This disruption is minimized by providing a high impedance path for the common mode currents. Existing gate drive systems suffer from a number of shortcomings and disadvantages. There remain unmet, needs including reducing parasitic coupling capacitance, reducing the number of components, reducing costs, and increasing gate drive system efficiency and capabilities. For instance, some gate drive systems provide only unipolar voltage to a switching device and require multiple isolated paths to operate the gate drive system. There is a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.